The present disclosure generally relates to managing tire pressure for vehicles, and more particularly, to determining and adjusting tire pressure in the vehicles.
Generally, vehicles, such as an off-road work vehicle provides versatility by being able to perform a multitude of tasks. To help illustrate, an off-road tractor may pull a planter implement to plant seeds in a field. Additionally, a loader attachment may be attached to the off-road tractor to lift bales of hay. However, the various tasks a single off-road work vehicle performs may place different load profiles (e.g., forces or weights) on the vehicle. Continuing with the two examples above, using the off-road tractor to pull an implement may place a higher load on the rear wheels and a lower load on the front wheels of the tractor. On the other hand, attaching a loader to the front of the off-road tractor may place a higher load on the front wheels and a lower load on the rear wheels of the tractor.
The varying loads placed on the vehicle may affect the performance of the vehicle's tires. For example, when tire pressure is lower than desired for a particular tire load, the tire may deform along the sidewalls of the tire (e.g., radially contracting a central portion of the tire), which may decrease fuel efficiency of the off-road vehicle. On the other hand, when tire pressure is higher than desired for a particular tire load, the tire may deform along the tread of the tire (e.g., radially expanding a central portion of the tire), which may decrease traction of the vehicle.